


Oktober Berkarya Denganmu

by kaorihikari



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kao suka mereka bahagia, Kirito manja sama Eugeo, M/M, tapi Eugeo biarin aja, tapi mungkin nanti ada bikin fic sedih
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari
Summary: Fanfik yang ditulis untuk memenuhi prompt Fiktober 2019 dimulai dari hari ke-5. English ver can be found for now at twitter @AromaCahaya! I'm searching for beta-reader first before posting it to AO3.Day 5 : "I might just kiss you."Day 6 : "Yes, I'm aware, your point?"Aku ingin menemui, menemuimu, menemuimu.Perasaan yang meluap keluar dari liangnya membuatku sadar bahwa aku hampa tanpamu.





	1. Memanjakanmu

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 : I might just kiss you.
> 
> Kita berdua bisa kembali bersama sekarang, di sini, adalah sebuah keajaiban. Setiap kali aku memikirkan itu dadaku merasa bercampur aduk dengan perasaan sesak yang sedih tetapi membahagiakan.
> 
> Hei, esok pun, kau masih akan berada di sisiku, bukan?

Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Untuknya dan diriku bisa kembali di sisi satu sama lain.

“Apa yang kamu pikirkan?”

Tanyamu sambil merangkul pipiku dengan tanganmu yang penuh goresan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memberimu senyuman.

“Tidak ada,” balasku, tidak ingin memberitahumu isi benakku.

Kau membalas senyumanku, tetapi matamu tidak menunjukkan kesenangan.

“Berbohong itu tidak baik, Kirito.”

Kau menautkan kedua dahi kita, dan perlahan mendorongku berbaring di sofa. Jarak di antara kita tidak lagi bisa dihitung dengan centimeter, tetapi aku tidak mengomentarinya, aku terlalu terpana dengan mata hijaumu yang terbuka dan bersinar dengan kehidupan. Kini giliranku untuk mengusap pipimu.

Tanganku meraba ujung matamu, menatap bulu-bulu matamu yang lentik. Aku mengusap kelopak matamu yang tertutup, mengingat bahwa apa yang ada di baliknya, bola matamu, pernah pecah dalam perjalananmu mencari jawaban akan kebimbanganmu.

Dirimu, dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, menantang hukum duniamu, hukum mutlak yang merupakan nalar wajar di duniamu. Seandainya situasi kita berkebalikan, bisakah aku melakukan hal yang sama denganmu?

“Serius, kamu kenapa sih?” tanyamu di saat bersamaan aku mengecup kelopak matamu.

“Sesekali boleh kan aku manja?” ucapku untuk menjawabmu.

Dirimu membiarkanku mengecup dahimu, pipimu, telingamu, dagumu, tetapi aku berhenti ketika bibirku berada di hadapan bibirmu.

“Kenapa kamu tidak lanjut?”

“Hmm? Yah, bukannya dalam Indeks Tabu hal ini tidak boleh dilakukan oleh pasangan yang belum menikah?” ucapku dengan lantang dan sedikit menggoda.

Kau tampak jengkel, dahimu mengerut dan mulutmu mengecut. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan menjitak dahiku, atau mungkin mencubit pipi dan telingaku, atau mungkin hidungku?

Mungkin terdengar aneh bahwa aku menunggumu menghukum kejahilan kecilku.

Mataku tertutup, menunggu tanganmu turun ke wajahku. Aku merasakan kehangatanmu di pipiku, apakah kau akan mencubitku? Sebuah senyuman perlahan-lahan muncul di wajahku, mengantisipasi perbuatanmu.

“Ah!”

Aku memekik kaget saat aku merasakan organ basah di bibirku, mataku langsung membelalak terbuka, tetapi aku hanya disambut oleh bulu mata lentikmu. Tentu, kau tidak menungguku untuk memahami apa yang terjadi dan mencuri buah bibirku.

Lidahmu yang tadinya mencicipi bibirku kini mengetuknya, memintaku untuk membuka mulutku tanpa perlu mengejakan kata. Diriku, yang tentunya bukan seseorang yang suka mematuhi perintah, menolaknya, bukan karena aku tak ingin melainkan karena aku hanya ingin melihatmu jengkel.

Mungkin tabiat burukku sudah dikenal betul oleh dirimu, kau menarik rambutku ke belakang, akhirnya memilih untuk membuka mulutku dengan paksa. Aku tidak benci dirimu yang bermain kasar denganku. Dengan bibir kita yang tak lagi terpisah oleh jarak, kau pasti bisa merasakan bibirku yang berseringai jahil.

Aku melakukannya karena aku tau itu akan memacumu. Biarpun kau tidak pernah mengatakannya, aku tau kau suka saat aku memancingmu. Dengan begitu, kau ada alasan untuk menghukumku tanpa menodai kesan baikmu. Kau mungkin mengira aku buta akan kesukaanmu tapi aku tau kau menikmati rasa superioritas sesaat yang kau miliki akan diriku.

Kita berdua terengah-engah saat kita memisahkan pautan bibir kita. Matamu mengkilap dengan sejengkal kebuasan, sesuatu yang tidak akan terlihat oleh orang lain selain diriku dan musuhmu. Namun, aku bisa melihatmu masih menahan diri, sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan.

“Tuan penjahat, bukankah sekarang engkau seharusnya ditangkap oleh kesatria integritas karena telah melanggar hukum?” godaku dengan seringai menantang.

“Indeks Tabu sudah tidak ada lagi, dan satu-satunya kesatria integritas yang bisa menangkap basah kita hanyalah Alice,” jawabmu dengan fakta. Tidak ingin ikut bermain dengan sandiwaraku.

“Hmm~ tapi kalau tidak salah bukannya yang di hadapanku juga adalah kesatria integritas? Wah, wah, baru menjabat sudah menyalahgunakan wewenangnya, tsk tsk tsk.”

Matamu melotot, aku bisa melihat jelas perlahan rantai yang menahan kebuasanmu retak dan hancur tanpa suara.

“Uwah!”

Kau menarik kedua tanganku ke atas kepalaku tanpa aba-aba, aku merasa ada ototku yang mengencang dikarenakan perlakuan kasarmu. Ada kilatan berbahaya tercermin dari matamu.

“Sepertinya aku harus kembali mengajarimu tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh jadi candaan.”

Tidak kapok sedikitpun, aku membalas pelototanmu dengan lancang.

“Hoo, kita lihat apa kau benar bisa mengajariku, Eugeo-kun.”


	2. Duka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 : "Yes, I'm aware, your point?"
> 
> Aku ingin menemui, menemuimu, menemuimu.
> 
> Perasaan yang meluap keluar dari liangnya membuatku sadar bahwa aku hampa tanpamu.

Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?

Kenapa dia sekeras kepala ini?!

“Sudah kubilang aku bisa melakukannya! Kau tidak usah menghalangiku!”

“Bukan masalah bisa tak bisa, kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan itu tabu, Kirito?!”

Pengembalian arwah melalui pengumpulan kenangan-kenangan dari tempat yang memiliki ingatan dari sang jiwa.

Secara teori itu bisa dilakukan, tetapi tetap saja.

“Apa yang kau lakukan itu sama saja seperti Administrator! Mencoba bermain dengan kehidupan, kau itu hanyalah seorang manusia!”

Dia menggeritkan bibirnya, tampak bersiap untuk melontarkan kata-kata untuk membantahku. Namun, dia mengururungkan niatnya dan hanya berdiri tegap dan membalikkan badannya dariku.

“Aku tak perlu izinmu… Alice.”

Mendengar jawaban itu adalah batasku.

Aku memunculkan pedangku dari tempat peristirahatannya. Pohon yang menaungi kami berubah menjadi pedang kuning kenanga dalam tanganku, merapalkan _System Call_, aku bersiap untuk mengeluarkan _Enhance Incarnate_ milikku. Bunga-bunga Osmanthus kuning mengelilingiku, bersiap untuk bergerak sesuai arahanku.

Sebelum aku menantangnya bertarung, kukatakan kata-kata terakhir yang kuharap bisa mengurungkan niatnya.

“Kirito… Eugeo tidak akan mau kau melakukan ini untuknya.”

Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresimu dari balik punggungmu, tetapi aku tau aku pasti telah menyerang sisi pedihmu. Tanpa suara, kau keluarkan pedang hitam kesayanganmu dari sabukmu. Pedang biru muda milik sahabatmu masih tersimpan dengan ketat di sabuk kirimu.

“…Akupun tau soal itu…”

Memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa kuutarakan untuk menghentikanmu, aku melangkah maju bersama kelopak-kelopak bunga Osmanthus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah AU di mana Alice akhirnya tidak pergi ke RL karena tidak kuat untuk meninggalkan dunianya dan memaksa Asuna untuk kembali pulang ke tempat asalnya.
> 
> Kirito melejit menjadi orang penting di Kekaisaran Manusia dengan Alice Sintesis 30 sebagai kesatria pribadinya. Namun, Kirito yang merasa kesepian dikarenakan tidak ada sahabatnya yang mengenalnya sebelum menjadi seorang "pahlawan" mencoba untuk menghidupkan kembali partnernya bagaimanapun caranya...

**Author's Note:**

> dan mereka pun lanjut skidipapap biskuit ahoy nissin wafer sampai Kirito gak bisa jalan semingguan. 
> 
> Kirito puas tapinya dong.


End file.
